In Regards of Your Youngest Son
by Italy's Driving
Summary: A letter to the king of Bengal, from a most humble servant regarding his majesty Prince Soma Asman Kadar. T because it is Black Butler.


In Regards of Your Youngest Son

 **SPOILERS FOR THE ONE HUNDRED AND TWENTY-SIXTH CHAPTER OF THE MANGA. IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THAT CHAPTER TURN BACK NOW. Now that that's out of the way, I would just like to say that I legit cried at that chapter. Soma is my favourite character and… I am writing this, to ground myself to the idea that he may actually be dead. While it is true that we did not actually see his death, I want to write this so that I am not so heartbroken if it is revealed that he is indeed dead. Anyway. The format of this is a letter, from Agni to the Raja of Bengal, or Soma's father. I do not know the exact date that the chapter takes place, so I will be using the date of the day I read it and the year 1895, two years after the Jack the Ripper case and the beginning of the series.**

 **I do not own Kuroshitsuji (Yana Toboso) or How to Save a Life (The Fray) which I will be using as line breaks. Now, onto the story.**

STEP ONE YOU SAY WE NEED TO TALK HE WALKS YOU SAY SIT DOWN IT'S JUST A TALK

 _To His Majesty, Debashish Kadar, Raja of Bengal_

 _In Regards of your youngest son, His Majesty Prince Soma Asman Kadar, twenty-sixth child of the Raja of Bengal._

 _Monday, March 24, 1895_

 _It is likely that you do not remember me, your majesty, and I do not fault you if you do not. After all, how could someone so important be expected to remember me, the mere butler of your youngest son? Ah, your youngest son. He is the reason I am writing to you, and though I would much rather deliver this news in person I am afraid that I cannot find the strength in myself to leave the prince's side. You may be wondering what the news I spoke of above is, and I am afraid that it is not good._

 _But first, I must give you some context for this letter. His majesty Prince Soma and I have been staying at a friend's townhouse in London, acting as its caretakers while the friend remains in his home fulfilling his duties as the Lord of the estate. The friend I speak of, is Lord Ciel Phantomhive, the Earl of Phantomhive and owner of the Funtom Company. The Earl was staying in the townhouse, as it is the social season in England. The Earl had been away for the day, helping to look for his missing fiancee Lady Elizabeth Midford._

 _It was at about two O'clock in the afternoon that, after I had served his majesty Prince Soma tea and a light snack, we heard a knock on the door. From the time I started writing this letter, that was about eight hours ago. Assuming that it was the Earl and his butler returning for the night, I told his majesty Prince Soma that I would get the door. Having had a discussion about leaving London and returning to Bengal just a few minutes earlier, his majesty Prince Soma seemed rather down as he seemed to realize some sad news regarding his friendship with the Earl. His majesty Prince Soma told be to rest, that he would get the door for the Earl and his butler. I was reluctant to let him do so alone, but the idea seemed to lift his majesty Prince Soma's spirits and as such I permitted him to get the door without my accompaniment._

 _I cannot tell you of what happened between his majesty Prince Soma and the assassin, as I was in the room that his majesty Prince Soma had just vacated, cleaning up after his tea and snack and warming the room as it was raining outside. It was a picture I found in the fire that made me realized that something was wrong. I cannot tell you what about the picture made me realize that his majesty Prince Soma was in danger, for I do not know. All I know is that when I had exited the room and called for my master, his majesty Prince Soma… the trigger had already been pulled._

 _I sat with his majesty Prince Soma for six hours before his last breath left his body. I had promised his majesty Prince Soma that I would never leave him, and I plan to fulfil this promise to the last breath. You need not fret, for the prince lived a good life. I am sure that you will see him in your next life._

 _There is no need to put another death sentence on my head, or arrange an execution. I promised his majesty Prince Soma that I would outlive him by an hour, as that would be all I need to arrange a proper Hindu funeral. I am afraid I have broken this promise, as it has now been about two hours since the prince's death. But I will soon fulfil my promise._

 _The service will be in two weeks exactly. I know that it is impossible for the king to attend, but I thought I should inform you._

 _Respectfully,_

 _Agni_

HE SMILES POLITELY BACK AT YOU, YOU STARE POLITELY RIGHT ON THROUGH

There was no sound in the room. The court of the king of Bengal, empty now of anyone aside from family, was absolutely silent. Filled with twenty-five siblings, ranging anywhere from eighteen to thirty, and a thirty-seven year old woman standing next to a man in his late forties, all had tears streaming silently down their faces. No one had words, because no one knew what words to use. There was only one that had ever really spoken to the youngest in their lot, the eldest daughter and even she knew not what to say except for the sobs emitting from her throat.

"Papa…" the eldest daughter began through a sob, "Let me go. Please, may I go? May I say goodbye to him?"

"Yes… go… tell him goodbye from all of us," the Raja said, dismissing everyone, even his wife.

"I am sorry…" the Raja sobbed to himself, "I am so sorry, Soma. My little Soma. My baby boy. I am sorry… my son… my baby…"

SOME SORT OF WINDOW TO YOUR RIGHT AS HE GOES LEFT AND YOU STAY RIGHT

 **If there are any mistakes, those are entirely my fault. I wrote this through tears. As you can see, the majority of this was a letter from Agni to the Raja (king) informing him of Soma's death. If you couldn't guess, Agni means to kill himself after ensuring all the arrangements for the funeral are made so that he may accompany Soma into the afterlife and be reborn with him in the next. So… yea.**

 **This is Italy's Driving saying;** _ **That's All Folks!**_


End file.
